Larger Than Life
by Midnight Reader
Summary: A crazy fic I Came up with while I was music high. read and call me crazy, you can do so by reviewing. can be taken as a slash if ay want, goes either


Larger Than Life  
  
  
  
A-A-N-T-R:This is what my crazy, music/soda high mind came up with, while reading fanfic and listening to my WMP(WindowsMediaPlayer). I know it's probably crazy, but right now, my mind has no idea!Lol. read and call me crazy if ya want, but please do it in a review!  
  
  
  
Here we go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud staticy sound came from ,somewhere. It sounded like it was coming from all around.  
  
Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where it came from. The teachers and students looked baffled.  
  
Then, some music started playing. It went on for a few seconds before a voice joined it.  
  
  
  
I may run and hide  
  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
  
Then a second voice joined.  
  
But let me tell you now  
  
There are prices to fame, alright  
  
  
  
The muggle-born and students' eyes widened as some of them recognised the song.  
  
hermione turned to Ron, mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"I don't believe it! and that second voice sounds familiar...."  
  
Then both the voices combined.  
  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
  
The teachers were turning red in the face from anger that someone would dare disturb their classes.  
  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Everytime we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger then life  
  
Both the voices sang, sounding awsome together.  
  
  
  
"That's a BSB song!" a girl cried out in transfiguration. McGongall glared at her.  
  
"I heard it at one of their concerts! I have the Cd!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
  
Looking at the crowd  
  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
  
Whishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
  
'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
  
  
"Who is singing?!" Lavender Brown asked.  
  
The students shrugged.  
  
"Whoever it is, they're good!" Parvati Patil said.  
  
"I weant to know who's doing this!" Snape growled to himself, scaring his first year students.  
  
  
  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Everytime we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
Some of the girls started singing along and dancing, much to the teachers dismay.  
  
The guys got up and started impersonating the muggle band, trying to place lyrics with dances.  
  
"Oh Merlin, help us!" proffesor Sprout cried.  
  
Flitwhick got up on his desk and started singing along.  
  
All of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
Professor Trewlawny started a cha-cha train, all her students singing along.  
  
All you people can't you see,can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Everytime we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
Soon, the whole school was dancing and singing, minus Snapeand McGongall.  
  
Dumbledore was up in his office, dancing with Fawkes.  
  
Fawkes was trying to match the songs tune.  
  
Yeah, everytime we're down  
  
Yeah, you can make it right  
  
Yeah, and that makes you larger than life  
  
Some of the girls in class started to scream and faint, some jumping up and down, magic-ing up signs, like  
  
'I love you!'  
  
'Marry Me!'  
  
and other such teeny signs(A.A.N.T.R: No offence meant!sorry)  
  
All you people can't you see,can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Everytime we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
  
  
The school clapped and screamed as the song ended.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to Ron, still clapping.  
  
"Hey, where's Harry?"  
  
Ron shrugs and continues clapping and whistling.  
  
  
  
Pansy turned to Goyle and asked,  
  
"Hey, where is Draco? " Goyle just grunted.  
  
  
  
Harry turned to Draco and high-fived him.  
  
"We are so good." Harry said.  
  
"Good?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're awsome!" they said together,walking off.  
  
  
  
A-A-N-T-R: yeah, yeah. crazy kinda, right? I'm somewhat sobered up now. 'Mr. Hollands Opas' is on , it's a sobering kinda movie,eh? Anyone seen it?  
  
Anyway, review review review!bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these peepz, or the song, or the music, or the people who sings them, or the people who wrote the lyrics and music, aight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Song written by:Max Martin,Kristian Lundin,and Brian Littrell  
  
Performed by: The Backstreet Boys(K.Richardson,B.Littrell,AJ.Mclean,N.Carter,H.Dorough. just in case u didn't know:-) 


End file.
